


It's Hard To Say I Do(When I Don't... Really...Well Maybe)

by MsBenzadrineStump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBenzadrineStump/pseuds/MsBenzadrineStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wants Patrick. It takes a dream for Patrick to realize he wants Pete as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard To Say I Do(When I Don't... Really...Well Maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think so far. It's not finished yet but I need feedback. I finished this quickly but I will add more if I have positive feedback.

Patrick was halfway asleep when Pete came to him, obviously drunk and pulled back the curtain on his bunk.

"Patrick"

"Psst Patrick"

"What Pete? I'm trying to sleep"

"Patrick, I'm horny. Wanna fuck?"

"Go the fuck away Pete. I told you I'm not into guys."

"You're into me, you just don't know it yet."

Pete chuckled as he walked away. Patrick yanked the curtain closed, turned over in his bunk and pulled the blanket up under his chin. He didn't think Pete would ever understand that he didn't like guys. Patrick closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Morning Trick. How did you sleep?"

"Pete do you remember anything about last night? You came to me and asked me if I wanted to fuck."

Pete was smiling. "I did? Damn Trick, I'm sorry."

"Fuck you Pete."

"That's what I want Patrick."

Sighing and shaking his head, Patrick just turned away. He didn't think he would ever understand why his bandmate wanted to be with him, he wasn't anything special, at least he didn't think so.

Patrick went on with his day as usual but he started to notice that whenever he looked at Pete he would give him this cocky little half smile and damn if that wasn't actually sexy. Patrick tried to avoid making eye contact with Pete but he could feel his eyes boring into his body. 

That night, Patrick lay in his bunk and tried to sleep but whenever he closed his eyes, all he saw was Pete.

"Pete, I'm sorry for leading you on. I want you."

"Oh Patrick, I want you too."

Patrick leaned close and brushed his lips over Pete's. He traced his jawline with his fingers then ran his fingers through his hair. Pete let out a muffled moan and grasped Patrick by the waist and pulled him in tight to his body.

"Patrick, are you sure?"

"Yes Pete, I'm sure. I know now that you are what I want."

Pete unbuttoned Patrick's jeans and slid them down until they were on the floor. As he stood up he let his lips brush the bulge in Patrick's boxers.

"Oh Pete. I want you Pete. I need you to......."

Patrick sat upright in his bunk, soaked with sweat and panting. Through the sheet he could see the outline of his extremely hard cock. He tried to relax, telling himself that it was just a dream and tried to get the throbbing to subside in his groin. When that didn't work, Patrick grabbed his laptop and put his headphones on. He found his favorite porno and proceeded to jack himself off into one of his t shirts.

Patrick had the same dream three nights in a row. 

After the third dream, Patrick thought about it for a while and wondered if he should give it a chance. He really did love Pete, he just never thought Pete would be sexually attracted to him. 

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try it out" Patrick thought. He looked down at his crotch and saw his cock begging to be touched. He jacked himself off again but this time he imagined that Pete was touching him. When he finally came, Patrick decided he was going to make a move on Pete to show him he was finally willing. 

 

_______________________________________________

 

Weeks went by on tour and the band had an upcoming hotel night planned. Before the band went onstage that night, Pete came up behind Patrick and rubbed his crotch on Patrick's ass. To Patrick's surprise, he became instantly hard. Now was his chance to show Pete that he was willing to give it a try. He spun around and pushed Pete up against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. Pete started to chuckle but was silenced when Patrick kissed him. It was gentle at first but quickly turned firm and deep. Pete moaned when Patrick started exploring his mouth with his tongue. Finally, Patrick pulled away and looked at a shocked Pete. He gave him a cocky little grin and whispered in his ear.

"I think I might actually like this."

"You. Me. Hotel. Tonight."

Before Pete could respond, Patrick turned and walked away, grabbing his guitar and walking onstage.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Confused, Pete followed Patrick onstage and shot him a questioning look. Patrick just grinned at him and turned his attention to the other waiting crowd. Throughout the concert, Patrick would glance over at Pete and wink, grin or nod. Pete kept wondering where this all came from and why the sudden change.

After the show, Patrick avoided Pete purposefully just to keep him wondering. At the hotel, Patrick stayed on the opposite side of the elevator and didn't look at or speak to Pete. Joe and Andy gave each other confused looks since this was not typical behavior from the duo. When the elevator stopped at their floor, Joe and Andy got off first with Patrick and Pete right behind them. The drummer and guitarist reached their room first and retreated inside. The band's other room was on the opposite side of the hall and 4 doors down. When Pete and Patrick reached the door, the singer swiped his key and allowed his bassist inside. Pete pulled his suitcase inside and turned to face his friend.

"Okay Trick, would you mind telling me what is going o......."

Pete never got to finish his question. Patrick pressed his body against Pete's and kissed him deeply. He ran his fingers through Pete's hair and grasped his neck firmly. Pete let out a muffled moan and Patrick gently pushed him down on the bed. He straddled the bassist and pinned his arms above his head. Grinning devilishly, Patrick started to kiss Pete's neck and jawline.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining but what has gotten into you? Just a few weeks ago you were totally freaked out about this."

"Yeah, well the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of being with you."

Patrick started to rub his crotch against Pete's, causing him to moan loudly. He slipped one hand between their bodies and unbuttoned Pete's jeans.

"You might want to take these off"

Pete didn't hesitate and quickly slipped the denim off his legs and kicked them into the corner of the room. He pulled his boxers off and threw them on top of his jeans then pulled his t shirt off and tossed it. When he was naked, Pete turned to face Patrick, his hands on his hips like a superhero, cock standing straight up.

Patrick stifled a laugh and pulled Pete to him.

"A superhero, huh? Are you my hero?"

Pete grinned. "Yep, I'm cock man!"

Patrick laughed. "You've come to rescue me"

Pete brushed Patrick's cheek. He pulled him up off the bed to stand with him.

"Patrick, I have loved you for so long. I never knew how to tell you without scaring you away. I want you to be a part of my life. I want us to be together."

Patrick smiled and kissed Pete. He brushed his tongue over his lips and bit them gently. As the kiss deepened, Pete ran his hands through Patrick's hair and down his neck. He tugged on Patrick's shirt until the singer raised his arms and the fabric was swiftly removed. Pete reached down and started to work on the button on Patrick's jeans. Once it was released, he slid the zipper down and Patrick quickly stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Pete slid his hands down into the waistband of Patrick's boxer briefs and Patrick inhaled sharply. Pete grabbed the singer's ass and pulled him in close, rubbing his cock against Patrick's. The singer let out a hiss and brought his lips to Pete's neck, biting him and leaving a bruise. Swiftly, Pete's pushed Patrick's boxers down and got on his knees. Grasping him firmly, Pete teased the head of Patrick's throbbing cock with his tongue, licking up one side and then the other. Patrick threw his head back with pleasure and grabbed Pete by the shoulders for support.

"Damn Pete. Your mouth."

Pete looked up at Patrick and grinned the best he could while he was working Patrick into a frenzy. He slipped Patrick into his mouth and began sucking. Hard.

"Fuck Pete! Damn, why didn't I do this sooner?"

Just when Patrick didn't think he would be able to last, Pete stood up and led Patrick to the bed. He laid him on his back and placed a pillow under him.

"Be right back. Don't move."

Pete scampered off the bed and Patrick could hear him rummaging through his duffel bag. Impatient, Patrick started stroking himself.

"Aha!"

Pete was back on the bed quickly and Patrick heard the sound of a bottle flipping open.

"Okay Patrick. I'm going to prep you. Just relax."

Patrick nodded and relaxed his body. Pete lubed his fingers generously and placed one at Patrick's opening. Patrick instinctively tensed up at the sensation but relaxed quickly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Pete."

Pete inserted his finger into Patrick and started slowly moving it in and out.

"Oh Pete. Yes, that feels so good. Put another one in."

Pete obliged and slid a second finger into Patrick. He moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them to help stretch Patrick's virginal hole.

When he was sure Patrick was ready, Pete withdrew his fingers and ripped open the condom he had in his bag. Unrolling the sheath on his throbbing cock, Pete lubed himself up and placed the tip at Patrick's opening.

"You are so beautiful Trick."

Pete thrust into Patrick quickly causing Patrick to moan loudly.

"OH FUCK PETE"

Pete started thrusting his hips at a steady pace, watching Patrick's face, which was enveloped in sheer ecstacy.

"Faster Pete. Fuck me faster."

Pete sped up his pace and found Patrick's prostate.

"God Pete. Pete, I'm going to cum"

Pete reached up and grabbed Patrick and started masturbating him.

"OOOAAAHHH"

Patrick shot semen onto Pete's chest in thick globs. Pete kept thrusting and started groaning deeply.

"PATRICK!!!"

Pete came deep inside Patrick and could feel the spasms of his lover through his body. Slowly, Pete stopped thrusting and pulled out. He slid off the bed and looked at Patrick, who was glowing.

"I'll be right back. We are a mess."

Pete retreated into the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth for both of them. After they were cleaned up, Patrick and Pete laid together in each other's arms snuggling.

"Pete?"

"Hm?"

"Why did I wait so long?"

"Was it worth it Trick?"

"Definitely. Now all I want is you."


End file.
